


A Lesson Learned

by hellosweetie17



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ronald, Drabble, M/M, Remedial Classes, Scythes, Sexual Content, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: In order to bring Ronald to his highest potential, William offers to assist the student in his studies.





	

Ronald Knox was an exemplary student, one who thrived and flourished under the watchful eye of William T. Spears. The Supervisor frequently observed from the sidelines as the student battled his way to the top of his class in academics. He kept it well hidden, but he was proud to mentor someone as intelligent and dedicated as Knox. However, the blond did have one shortcoming: his inability to properly wield a death scythe.

Flabbergasted by the whole ordeal, William offered remedial lessons to the boy—he refused to let such talent go to waste. To his surprise, Knox readily agreed to the additional lessons without complaint. In fact, he looked oddly excited.

When the day finally came for their first meeting, William had expected it to end with a better educated Ronald Knox.

What Will _hadn’t_ expected was him nude and sprawled out on the carpeted floor of an empty classroom. A moaning and panting Ronald was on top of him, straddling his hips as he proved to William that he did, indeed, know how to effectively use a scythe.


End file.
